


I’m still better than you

by RedRobots



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gipsy Danger finally has a higher Kaiju kill than Striker. Gipsy gloats and Striker snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m still better than you

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to be remembered as the first person who wrote Pacific Rim porn. 
> 
> So I’ve been making tons of headcanons with London over the past few days and Warp challenged me to write fic so it lead to this. Obviously this is written before the movie's even come out and now they’re now sentient robots with my own made up personalities.
> 
> Beta’ed by: Ceryskitty
> 
> Bonus picture drawn by tillall-areone at tumblr dot com.  
> http://media.tumblr.com/caf62bd0073d2ca288ff176b10f4c81f/tumblr_inline_mm52ytHZak1qz4rgp.png

“Can you just stop being such a little bitch for once?”

Gipsy wasn’t completely sure what a little bitch was, but he had heard the humans say it in a negative context like Striker was now and it was enough to make him pause while the other mecha glared at him.

”Fuck off Gip, I’m not in the mood.”

A small smirk crossed his faceplates as Striker watched on in disapproval.

“Are you jealous I’ve got more kills than you now, Striker?~” he sang, nudging him in the side. “Afraid the others will like me more now?~” he continued to tease. Striker growled angrily, allowing the other mecha to bait him.

“I guess this means you’ll be the little bitch now!” Gipsy laughed loudly, bouncing around the bulkier mech.

Striker snapped. He took a step closer to Gipsy, staring him down, optic to optic. “Regardless of how many kills you’ve had, you’re always going to be an. Annoying. Little. Bitch.” emphasising each word with a firm poke in the other’s turbine.

Gipsy yelped at the intrusion, backing up so the other mecha would stop touching him, but Striker merely followed and didn’t stop. “Coyote may have the least amount of kills in this group but he’s no where near as close as to being as much of a little bitch as you are.”

He batted Striker away with his own shaking hand. His turbine span slowly and Gipsy forced his engine not to purr, not for Striker, not ever.

It was Striker’s turn to grin, the turbine had to be sensitive, why else would Gipsy be shaking and trying to bat him away? 

Striker took his chance, he shot up his hand to touch the turbine again, Gipsy smacked him away but Striker just bought up his other hand the opposite side of the mecha, knocking him flat on the ground. Striker straddled his chest and arms to prevent Gipsy throwing him off before going to town on the sensitive turbine.

“STRIKER N- AH!” Gipsy started, cut off mid yell as two fingers slid into his turbine and began to spin it. Gipsy trembled, he bit his lip trying not to give Striker the satisfaction he oh so desperately wanted.

“Oh Gipsy,” he crooned “is your turbine a little sensitive?” Striker span the turbine slower, determined to make the mecha squeal.

It was always like this, well the turbine touching was new; Gipsy would try to prove he was better than Striker, Striker would ignore it at first before Gipsy became too much to bear, and then they fought. Occasionally Striker would purposely act like he was far better than Gipsy just so he could get a reaction out of the mech but the outcome remained the same.

Striker placed a hand on Gipsy’s interface panel “Your engine’s so hot, that little turbine can’t be that sensitive can it?” The two fingers in the turbine pushed hard, sending it flying in circles. Gipsy broke his silence, screaming loudly in pleasure as he heard the soft whirr of air the turbine created.

Striker immediately stopped the turbine spinning and smiled innocently at the other mecha. “Did you like that?” Gipsy whimpered lowly and nodded, turning his helm away as Striker ran his finger over one of the turbine wings.

“If you stop gloating about your kills then I’ll consider letting you cum.” Striker grinned, knowing Gipsy wouldn’t give in that easily, not when his pride was at stake. Gipsy simply uttered no. Gipsy may not understand what ‘coming’ was but he wasn’t going to stop gloating just because stupid Striker was jealous of his kills.

Striker simulated a tutting sound before pinching the tip of the turbine. Gipsy arched off the ground, little static filled whines gracing Striker’s audio. He turned the turbine back and fourth using the tip. “I think you’re getting far too hot, Gipsy. You’ll have to promise me soon unless you want to overheat and shut down, and just how mad will the humans be then?”

Gipsy only groaned and shook his head. “It’s going to be like that is it?” Striker asked, Gipsy could only shake and try to grin triumphantly.

“Well if this is how it has to be” Striker huffed, unlocking his faceplates. His mouth wrapped around the tip of the turbine, suckling hard at his last resort to get Gipsy to promise.

Gipsy dug his fingers into the ground, grunting and panting from the rush of pleasure. He could pretend to promise not to gloat couldn’t he? He refused to admit it but Striker was good with his mouth, he needed this ‘coming’ thing badly whatever it was.

Striker bobbed his helm, using denta to bite and scrap the tip, leaving scratches in the process.

Gipsy’s insides burned, his frame aching more than a hard battle with the Kaiju. It wasn’t until there was a small pop and smoke shot out of his shoulder till Gipsy decided to beg.

“I-I’ll promise not to gloat, Striker… I promise I won’t anymore! I just… Need to come!” Gipsy trembled and struggled against the other bot.

His denta made a final mark before pulling away from the turbine, causing Gipsy to groan. 

“No more gloating?”

“No more…”

Striker lowered his helm again, suckling at the tip as he used his glossa to spin the wings of the turbine. It was a slow pace at first but Striker continued to spin the turbine faster and faster until Gipsy couldn’t stay still or be quiet. Striker pulled away from the tip, blowing hard on the fluid stuck to the turbine, sending it soaring.

There was a huge surge of power between them, shooting up from the turbine. Gipsy arched against Striker, staying rigid against him until the last tingles of energy passed and he cooled down.

Striker stood up and turned to leave, he was done with Gipsy and he thought it was best to let the little shit recuperate when he heard Gipsy whisper in a quiet mocking tone “I’m still better than you.”

Striker turned back around and hovered over the mecha, it was going to be a very long day.


End file.
